


Black Shirt

by Skywalcer



Series: M/M one shots [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Casual, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Chanyeol fucks Kyungsoo in front of a mirror,, yeah that's about it.I just saw a good ass picture of Kyungsoo and I wrote this. Almost in a month uuhhh





	Black Shirt

He clearly had been working out. Chanyeol had seen him wearing his tracksuit a lot these days, the top zipped to the neck, covering everything up to his chin; his quick steps heading to the gym, Chanyeol thought every time he saw him like that. But he never realised how much progress Kyungsoo had made up until today.

 

Kyungsoo was getting ready for a press conference about his next movie, trying out a few shirts to look his best. His eyes were fixated on his reflection on the mirror in front of him, his brows crossed, looking carefully into each detail. Chanyeol was just sitting on the couch, pretending to be reading the book between his palms but actually, he had been watching Kyungsoo stand a couple meters away from him for a while now and enjoying his expressions of frustration, indecisiveness and desperation he had gone through just for trying to choose an outfit for the night.

 

It was a winter night, and no matter how much they heated up their room, it would still be a little cold to wander around shirtless. So as he put on a shirt then take it off in a few seconds continuously, his body got a bit sensitive to say the least. He picked up the black, satin shirt his stylist recommended to him for tonight. It looked very small, he thought it was too small actually, however it could look good. It wouldn't hurt to try it. One arm in then the other...

 

Before he could button the shirt by himself, he realised that Chanyeol was behind him and soon enough his big fingers began to do the job —rather slowly instead. Kyungsoo could feel his hot, shallow breath around his ear. "Black suits you so well, Kyungsoo." He whispered into his ear.

 

His hands roamed around Kyungsoo's chest as he kept on buttoning the top, later on, moving on to the bottom of it, putting his hands above both sides on Kyungsoo's hip. Noticing this, Kyungsoo inquired: "Chanyeol, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm just helping you," he replied sheepishly. Between hearing Chanyeol's deep voice right beside his ear, feeling his warmth on his skin as he pressed his chest on Kyungsoo's back and the fact that the cold around the room has taken its toll on his body already resulted in a sad way of Kyungsoo's nipples being visible beneath the shirt. This, of course, piqued Chanyeol's interest. "Besides, I see you have no objections..."

 

Even though he would never admit to that, Kyungsoo loved the feel of satin, the way it slides over skin and the shining, dazzling texture of it always got him excited. It felt like being touched around everywhere by someone with a pair of  extraordinarily good feeling  fingers. And now, with the  help  of Chanyeol, that pair of fingers were all around his upper body and it felt absolutely great.

 

Nevertheless, his conscience still lived on. "Jongin will be back soon," he warned the tall one about their other roommate, however, the other party was not complying at all.

 

"The door is locked, no one would bother us... don't worry." One of Chanyeol's hands sprinted underneath his shirt, caressing his stomach. "What a pity, I loved your cute little tummy so much." With his other hand, he ran his fingers on his short black hair, then proceeded to leave little kisses above his collarbone. Kyungsoo slowly leaned his head over his own shoulder, exposing more space Chanyeol could occupy; biting his inner lip to forbid any sound to escape from his mouth. "Now you got rows of abs, a nice pack of pecs..." Kyungsoo could feel his heart start beating faster, his chest raising higher than normal with each breathe he took. Upon realizing the change in his breathing, Chanyeol chuckled. "At least you still like the way I touch you."

 

Kyungsoo whimpered as he heard him, letting his body fall into Chanyeol's warm embrace in that cold night. He heard Chanyeol snickering from his back, then felt his thumb on his chin, controlling him, turning Kyungsoo's head to face the mirror to make him look at their reflection. "See how those are just dying to be sucked already?" His nipples were very visible to the eye, making Kyungsoo feel a little embarrassed about them. In fact it seemed like they could almost pierce their way out of the shirt.

 

"K-Kiss me..." He murmured, connecting his eyes with Chanyeol's on the mirror.

 

The taller one happily obliged, turning Kyungsoo's head once again but this time to look at his own face, then immediately locking their lips. While his upper lip was hiding under Kyungsoo's, he licked Kyungsoo's tongue. Simultaneously, his hands were in no short of work; as he grabbed his waist, pressing Kyungsoo's hips onto his body, catching a slight whine from him as the black haired man found out how hard Chanyeol had already become.

 

"You realize what you're putting me through now?" His voice was already husky from all the excitement piled up inside. Chanyeol's free hand pulled both of Kyungsoo's wrists together and held them above the mirror. He pushed his bottom area towards the smaller man again, while burying his nose over his nape. It had been too long since the last time therefore Kyungsoo was now feeling it so  much  better.

 

He tried to speak: "Chanyeol... You're so... big..." Black haired one smiled faintly as he heard the breathing of the man behind him getting faster with each word leaving his mouth. He liked the fact that he could make Chanyeol that much hot and bothered, however, soon enough his smile was interrupted by the pain the taller's teeth left on his neck. Kyungsoo's thick lips gaped with the sudden shock, creating a perfect opportunity for Chanyeol's fingers to enter inside.

 

His fingers were long. And they were thick enough to make it stuffy inside his mouth, harder to breathe for Kyungsoo – not that he was complaining, of course, he found it rather arousing that way. Besides, Chanyeol's clothed erection was still being rubbed onto his bottom and Kyungsoo's whole body was being covered by his huge figure as well, so the fingers were just the icing on the cake.

 

Chanyeol's fingers enjoyed their time exploring the soft texture inside, feeling the warmness of Kyungsoo's mouth. A moment later, he began moving them in and out; causing a friction, making Kyungsoo's mouth salivate more so his fingers continued to play inside. "Would you want a taste of it, perhaps?" He referred to Kyungsoo's last input.

 

The smaller one nodded almost immediately, as if not to miss this great opportunity.  "Gosh, it really has been so long,"  he thought to himself. Soon, he tried to speak again, saying: "Ye..th..." but the fingers between his lips made his words sound different than intended. He tried to catch a glance from Chanyeol by looking at the mirror, only to find him smiling impishly, sending chills to Kyungsoo's soul. The taller man's big eyes were locked on Kyungsoo's, not even blinking as he told him what he wanted: "Then show me how you would suck it," he ordered. The smaller man could not move his lips from the thrill, with his eyes too scared to break the lock he kept on looking at his eyes. "Maybe you'd get the real deal later."

 

Without thinking, Kyungsoo started to suck on Chanyeol's fingers as if his life depended on them, brushing his tongue around Chanyeol's very visible knuckles, his veins; covering them with his warmth. He gave his all to open his eyes and check Chanyeol's condition and the result was satisfactory enough: His breaths were hitching, his eyes were shut still, he also was enjoying this. So Kyungsoo closed his eyes once again.

 

His tongue swiped over his fi–  his dick , carefully savouring the taste, all the way from the top to the bottom. After a few swipes, he tried to suck some spots. The man at his behind went back to brush his fingers on Kyungsoo's short hair; sometimes massaging his head, sometimes grabbing his locks.

 

Kyungsoo's hips trembled a bit, the corner of his eyes watered from all the situmilation he was receiving: Chanyeol's lips were exploring his collarbones once again, kissing all the exposed areas he could reach to; his heavy hips still rubbing on him and now Kyungsoo was sucking his dick inside his mind. It was enough for the thing between his legs to get provoked enough. He tried to turn around to look at Chanyeol, and he assisted Kyungsoo do that by firstly pulling his fingers out of his mouth while creating a thin line between them. "...Chanyeol." He reached for his lips.

 

Chanyeol got closer to help him, and locked their lips. While kissing his plump lips, his fingers went inside Kyungsoo's satin shirt, reaching to his perked nipples. Kyungsoo shivered as he felt the cold touch of Chanyeol's fingers, his own saliva was now wetting his own nipples, how filthy was that?

 

He felt Chanyeol's hand holding his own above the wall release the grip to go down his wrists, brushing along his arm. Kyungsoo's hands supported both their bodies by clinging on the counter in front of him with both of his hands. In the meantime, Chanyeol's now free hand grabbed Kyungsoo's belt roughly. He looked at Kyungsoo at the mirror, then continued to do his job at hand as soon as he saw him nod. After successfully undoing his belt, the taller one threw it on the ground without a care.

 

Chanyeol continued to circle his fingertip around Kyungsoo's buds one by one as he pulled Kyungsoo's pants down slowly. The black haired man knew how much Chanyeol liked to tease but sometimes he was achingly slow and it drove him crazy, yet Chanyeol proved this once again by touching Kyungsoo's member in such a slow manner that his fingertips felt like light touches by a feather. Kyungsoo couldn't help but budge, grind his hips back to reach his touch more, his legs started shaking little by little and his breathing, already a mess. Soon enough, Kyungsoo's trousers met with the floor; just like his mouth met someone familiar, Chanyeol's fingers.

 

"You're so good at this, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol basically whispered into his ear slowly, then proceeding to nibble on his earlobe. Kyungsoo loved how the taller one's deep voice made him tingle inside, his soft voice could really be very sexy if he ever wanted to. "Just like how you are always goot at everything." His small tongue started licking his ear softly, while his hand started to pump him rather roughly, making Kyungsoo groan.

 

Pulling his fingers out of Kyungsoo's mouth, he grabbed Kyungsoo's leg then carefully placed his foot on the edge of the counter. From the drawer he picked up and swiftly poured a considerable amount of lube on the tip of his fingers, the sticky liquid mixing with Kyungsoo's saliva. After he got them slick enough, he poured a bit on Kyungsoo's butt hastily too, making his waist shake from the sudden cold feeling. "Are you ready?"

 

The position Kyungsoo was in made him expose everything into the air with no shame at all. He felt shivers once again, then nodded quickly, for he needed Chanyeol as soon as possible.

 

Kyungsoo's chest arched as Chanyeol put the first finger in, and the taller one was still moving his hand up and down on Kyungsoo's dick, doing his best to ease the pain he received. Chanyeol kissed his nape a few times again, trying to calm down his own excitement since a whole meal stood in front of him like that, nevermind the squeal Kyungsoo involuntarily made when Chanyeol finally pressed his dick inside after widening him enough. With each movement, Kyungsoo's nipples perked up even more, his mouth created noises Chanyeol never knew Kyungsoo had inside of him. Once again, he leaned on his ear. "Look at yourself," he said, and as he saw Kyungsoo's eyes find his own on the mirror, he continued. "Look how desperate you are for my cock."

 

The image really hit Kyungsoo. His foot was above the counter, making it easier for Chanyeol to reach deeper inside him, along the way making what they were doing more evident. His chest looked like it was about to burst through the satin shirt now with all the fast breathing Kyungsoo was performing. His mouth was wide open, as if mouthing the letter "o", his tongue sticking out a little. The color red was spread around his full cheeks.

 

"I... am," he admitted with no guilt felt at all. He loved being exposed like this only in front of Chanyeol, his boyfriend. His hands went behind; in hopes of to hold onto him. He successfully grabbed his waist first, then he prowled around there. Touching his body only then he fully realized how warm Chanyeol's body had gotten sinc ethey started making out. He probably was at a hard situation just like Kyungsoo, even though how good he was at covering that, Kyungsoo thought of making it harder for him. Hence, he embraced his inner shameless self, and started talking in a hushed tone, emphasizing every single word to get that impact he wanted. "I love feeling your cock inside my hole..." He breathed as he turned his face to his side, their lips side by side, close enough to touch but too far to complete the need.

 

Kyungsoo took it to the next level and with all his might that is left, he pushed his rear onto Chanyeol's dick, making Chanyeol sigh desperately, even moan for a quick second. "F-fuck, Kyungsoo..." As he went up and down on Chanyeol's dick, skin hitting skin made slapping sounds echo around the room. Their groans joined each other as Chanyeol continued to jerk him off as well.

 

By the time Chanyeol realized Kyungsoo started leaking a few drops, he suddenly pulled out, crushing Kyungsoo's dreams. Was someone about to enter the room or something? He knew Chanyeol wasn't the one to stop all of a sudden. The black haired man laid his chest on the counter by instict since doing all that tired his body as if he was exercising, slowly steadying his breathing but not other than a minute had passed; Chanyeol already held him by his arm and turned him around. Both their bodies were against the floor then, laying over the carpet.

 

Chanyeol's hands quickly unbuttoned Kyungsoo's black shirt, tossing it away. His eyes hungrily scanned his exposed chest, then his torso. Kyungsoo's back was leaning on the wall, with both his arms on his own sides fallen above the floor, exhibiting his own body like it was some kind of art – to Chanyeol, it sure was. His curvy body always had made Chanyeol into the needy person he is, needy to touch, kiss and devour him. His eyes were half open, his beautiful bushy eyebrows and narrowed lips that let in and out short breaths completed the look. "Can I?" He asked enthusiastically.

 

Smirking, Kyungsoo answered: "Be my guest." Without waiting more, Chanyeol's mouth closed on Kyungsoo's nipple. Since the start, he had been waiting for this chance and he couldn't be any more happier to finally get the delicious taste of his gorgeous Kyungsoo. Watching him from afar for a few days tortured him enough. Kyungsoo let out a loud moan for a moment, deciding to let go of his morals for a while and dismissed his consciousness that reminded him to be careful not to make anyone hear him, let himself enjoy every single second of this  probably  sinful act. He let Chanyeol flick his tongue around, suck on his nipple, get his sweet revenge over the time for making him wait this long. Meanwhile, Chanyeol's finger played with his other bud, keeping both of Kyungsoo's nipples busy.

 

Kyungsoo began to get him out of his useless clothings, feeling Chanyeol's already toned body. His shoulders were wide, creating a shadow over Kyungsoo's small figure. He put his delicate fingers around Chanyeol's neck, pulling on the ends of his hair at his nape, playing with them as the other one continued his work.

 

The taller one grabbed both of his legs this time, placed them above his shoulders and entered him once again. The pain was less apparent this time, yet the thrill of Chanyeol ripping him apart was still there. He started to pull out while his mouth enjoyed the taste of Kyungsoo, kissing him, if not, going back to suck on his perked chest.

 

Chanyeol stopped pulling out once the tip was barely in, then he pushed right back in, with almost full force. This caused Kyungsoo's body rise on the wall, his perked nipples and wide pecs shaking as well with the impact, he groaned loudly, putting a hand over his mouth but failing to cover his voice. With that, Chanyeol seemed to be cautious, asking him softly as much as he could but with shallow breaths: "You're alright?"

 

Black haired one nodded almost too quickly. "Go on," he affirmed. Trying to comfort his heart, he said with a grin: "You know I like it rough."

 

Chanyeol smiled knowing that he was okay, but not much later Kyungsoo saw his wide smile fade and his geniune look turn into a troubled face as he pulled out and pushed in once more. He loved seeing Chanyeol's brows cross, his eyes shut and his teeth grit as he put in all his effort in entering him. Few drops of sweat formed above his skin already, making Chanyeol's fluffy hair stick to his forehead.

 

His moves got faster with each thrust, as well as Kyungsoo's cries getting louder. "... yeol ..." Even if he tried to cover his mouth, Chanyeol would open it back as soon as possible. He tried to grip onto something, but being on the floor the only thing he was close to was none other than Chanyeol; so he put on his fingers on his back, and every time Chanyeol pushed in, Kyungsoo would sink his nails in by intuition, though trying not to hurt him much.

 

The taller one opened his eyes, and observing how Kyungsoo was having a bit of a problem, he licked on Kyungsoo's lips, and started kissing him. As Kyungsoo let his tongue enter, he started moving his head. Kyungsoo's shining, pretty round eyes peeked through his eyelids, while his cheeks were blushing red. "You know you're so hot when you look at me like that..." Chanyeol confessed.

 

"Ah!"

 

Kyungsoo could have sworn that Chanyeol hit the right spot just then. Upon hearing his loudest moan so far, they both looked into each other's eyes for a second. "Chanyeol-ah... There ..." He asked politely, holding him in an embrace with his arms around his neck.

 

And who was Chanyeol to say no?

 

Kyungsoo's hands held on to Chanyeol's huge figure as Chanyeol started working on his boyfriend's request with full confidence. Chanyeol's lips crashed on Kyungsoo's once again, moaning into the kiss. "Your hole is shaped exactly for me," he mouthed between his breaths. "The way it holds me is..." He thrusted a few times then continued his sentence, his voice hoarse and loud: "It's... it's incredible."

 

"Chanyeol!" He shouted in reply.

 

"Yes... Kyungsoo?" He replied, still continuing to pierce through him. Kyungsoo didn't reply to him, instead, he began to plant little messy kisses starting from his chin down to his neck.

 

"I love you," he whispered as his hands roamed around his neck, his hair, his arms, his back; trying to cover every area of this ravishing man in front of him. "I love you..."

 

The tall man couldn't help but smile sincerely. "I love you too." With Kyungsoo leaning on to him, Chanyeol reached out to hold his back and support him, as well as kissing his shoulder, sucking small spots that will soon turn into hickeys, smelling his dizzying scent. In a little while, he felt Kyungsoo's hole clench into him slowly, and his hands around Chanyeol's body tremble, losing their grip.

 

"I'm so... close," he exclaimed. "Chanyeol, I'm so close!"

 

Chanyeol's hands fell slowly to Kyungsoo's waist, bringing their hips closer, he replied. "It's okay, baby, hold on to me." Kyungsoo put his hands together around Chanyeol's neck, folding his eyes. After a few thrusts, they both reached their climax; with Kyungsoo releasing on both their stomachs; and Chanyeol shooting it inside.

 

He kissed Kyungsoo once again as he laid Kyungsoo softly and slowly pulled out. His lips touched his nose slowly afterwards, and five little words left his mouth.

 

"I love you so much."

 

***

the photo in guilt:

 


End file.
